


To Get Better

by disaster_dan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 06:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Bucky works in a Omega specialized clinic in which omegas are admitted if their biological levels are not met balanced which can lead to serious health issues. Young Omega Peter is admitted unknowingly after his aunt notices that her early presented nephew has lost his scent and seems to have skipped heats without suppressants for nearly a year. Peter does not know why he is there, only that he is ‘sick’. Bucky is assigned to Peter and what else is there to say.OR: a poor excuse for smut





	To Get Better

It was only a few days, according to Aunt May but now Peter wasn’t so sure it was just ‘a couple of days’. When May and him arrived at the Center, it didn’t seem to Peter as a place where people stayed ‘for a couple of days’. Peter didn’t even know what type of people stayed there, but if the sign outside with ‘Omega’ gave him any clue- he was in for more than just a few days. 

** **

Aunt May didn’t tell him, which he couldn't blame. If she had told Peter, he would be fleeing the city then. The people inside, a few dressed in scrubs and mostly betas telling by the hardly there scent it seemed like a place where Peter would get probed for hours. The very few alphas he noticed as he walked didn't make anything better. 

** **

The friendly shoulder touches did nothing, their soft calm voices explaining the areas inside, the schedule, the stays and visits, Peter was just a shell of an omega knowing absolutely nothing about what was going on. It had to do something with him, he knew that. But the more he thought about it, the more realistic his guesses became and the scarier reality was. 

** **

And finally to a room. A small dorm. There was a TV, a nice looking bed, small knick knacks that Peter guessed were for the omega patients. There was a bathroom in that room. So that indicated he couldnt leave the room unless it was on the schedule to leave the fucking room. 

** **

Peter did not react much for his and May’s sake. He gave a small smile to May who hugged him, showering him in apologies and promises to check in. Peter hugged the woman back and giving her an assuring “I’ll be alright, May. I’ll be just fine.” Peter was lying to himself in the process. 

** **

He never felt more alone until that moment. His bag falling to his side, the door closing softly behind him, the room before him and a checklist for a staff to scratch to. A small plastic bracelet wrapped around his wrist. 

** **

Maybe, quite possibly, he wasn't the healthiest of all omegas. But to be where he was taken to? His thoughts weren’t helping.

** **

Some hours passed by. Peter familiarized enough with the room. A distraction for what he was awaiting.

** **

The door knocked.

** **

“H-Hello?”

** **

Peter watched as the doorknob turned and a man peak his head through. Alpha. Grown man. Tall. Strong. Very strong-

Peter was in trouble now. 

** **

“Hey.” the man said, entering the room and closing the door behind him. “I’m your caretaker for your stay. I’m James Barnes, but call me Bucky.” he smiled kindly, his eyes were blue.

** **

“I’m...I’m Peter.”

** **

“Do you have any questions for me, Peter?” He asked, removing his jacket and setting it by a nearby chair. Peter felt chills run up his back. “Anything I should know?”

** **

Peter shook his head and with every move that Bucky made, his heart sank lower and lower. 

** **

“N-no.”

** **

Bucky’s arms lifted and tied his hair back with a band. Peter could have ran through the wall if he could. 

** **

“If you want to stop during anything, we stop.” the alpha said calmly, following protocol, and walked to the bed where Peter sat against the headrest. Peter could just watch as the alpha got closer, listen as he was told to lay down, hold his breath when the man crawled on the bed-

** **

The boy immediately starts wailing.    
  
Bucky flinched back, and he’s grateful the building’s rooms are soundproof because anybody right now would think he’s doing something  _ horrible  _ to the omega. Bucky didn’t even  _ touch  _ him yet.   
  
“Hey, hey, quiet down. I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”    
  
“I don’t want to!” He screams, hands fisted on either side of his pillow. “I don’t want to! I’m scared!”   
  
“Baby, that’s why we’re going slow.” Bucky explained, still keeping his hands from the young omega. Oblivious to what Peter was thinking.

** **

“I’m scared!” The omega repeats, big tears falling from his frightened eyes. “I’m not ready! I don’t want to mate, please! I don’t want to get pregnant! Please!”   
  
Bucky flinches back further, his brows creating a crease of confusion.    
  
“Get pregnant?”   
  
“I don’t want to, please. Please please please please Idontwanto-“   
  
“Hey-” Bucky cuts off, waving his hand, “who said anything about getting you pregnant?” Who said anything about  _ mating _ ?   
  
Peter suddenly hiccups and stares at Bucky with the equal confusion his face displays. “Huh?”   
  
“Who said you’re getting pregnant here?” Bucky sits back on his heels and he cocks his head. He’s a staff alpha and even he’s confused. “We don’t do that here. Or any clinic anywhere for that matter.”   
  
“I’m n-not?”   
  
“No.” Bucky climbs off the Omega carefully and sits at his side. Peter sits up as well, staring confused and terrified at the alpha before him. “We don’t do that.”   


“It’s..n-not what I’m here for…?” Peter seems to half understand the situation. He only sniffles, trying to catch his breath.

** **

Bucky searches the room for a warming pillows with special scents meant for stressed omegas. And he finds one in a distant shelf. A vibrant soft blue. Bucky runs for it and brings it back to Peter who’s breathing hard through his mouth.    
  
“Peter.” Bucky whispered with concern and brings the pillow to Peter’s chest. The omega smells the scent and quickly hugs the pillow close. He inhales and his eyelids nearly drop and his shoulders sag. It makes Bucky sigh with relief, Peter buries his nose in the soft material. __   
  
Bucky sits by, closely observing the young man and making sure he isn’t retreating to a near panic attack. It’s a couple of minutes and Bucky reaches for the pillow and tugs it to get Peter’s attention. The fear in his eyes breaks Bucky’s heart.   
  
“Do you know why you’re here?” Often, many of the omegas there did not know why they were admitted or by who. That was something Bucky always had an issue with, the consenting protocols and if there even was any when a patient was admitted. For what anybody knew- Peter would have developed some internal or emotional complications at the state he was in if he didn’t get admitted. 

** **

But Peter likely didn’t know why he was even there. Or what the clinic  _ was _ . The clinic was a rehab. Many omegas would go years without mating and drowning themselves in suppressants. The clinic helped with returning their bodies to healthy normal.   
  
“Yes?” Peter answers, clearly not knowing what he’s there for.   
  
“Your file says you presented very early. You didn’t mate or frolick when time was appropriate. You ignored pre heats, went on consuming suppressants and then injections. You’re not scented by your parents or anybody in your family. You’ve used way too much anti-scent lotion to cover your scent glands, which are clogged by the way. Your slick stopped producing months ago and you did not see a doctor for it.” Bucky studied that file well.    
  
Peter blinked, a small tear rolled down his cheek as he did so.    
  
Bucky raised his eyebrows. “That’s why you’re here.”   
  
“I thought...”   
  
“Thought what?”   
  
“I was sick.” Peter said, clutching the pillow.    
  
“You  _ are _ .” Bucky said, “your internal bio levels aren’t where they’re supposed to be. And that’s dangerous.”   
  
“I thought...” Peter doesn’t finish his sentence but a look from Bucky pushes him to continue with hind fear. “I thought getting pregnant fixed all that.”   
  
“It does. But your body is pushed back far and so that would only make you hurt.”    
  
The omega’s eyes widen and they’re watering again. His lower lip starts to quiver and it’s just a sad image. Bucky doesn’t touch him yet, the boy might react worse to it.    
  
“I d-don’t want to mate.” He whispers, holding the pillow to his chest more as protection and not comfort. 

** **

Bucky sighs and reaches to drag the pillow up to Peter’s nose. “You’re not mating either.” He said narrowing his eyes. “You’re  _ not  _ getting pregnant  _ or  _ mating.”   
  
“But you’re going to- do stuff.”   
  
“Because it’s a start.” Bucky points out. “That’s all we do here.  _ Stuff _ . And it’s to help omegas get better, not for our pleasure.” Peter’s eyes dart to the corner of the room and he inhales the pillow’s scent. Bucky sighs and looks at the floor.    


Consent is something Bucky has to get from Omegas. Both legally and clearly. He has to do his job, either getting their consent to continue the therapy or work his way up along the days. Bucky is aiming to get Peter’s consent that same day. He’s read the entire file and the doctor’s notes along with the Aunt’s input to be concerned enough. Who knows what might happen if he waits any longer. Peter’s body doesn’t have time to work his way with Barnes.   
  
“Peter.” Bucky speaks, getting the boy’s attention. “Everyone in this clinic cares for patients. We all want you to get better. If you’re scared about a male alpha I can clock in a female if you’d like.”   
  
Peter shakes his head and tries to blink away his tears.    
  
“I don’t want to hurt you. You know that, right? I won’t hurt you, but I won’t let you keep getting worse either. If you don’t let a staff help you we’re starting with the medical therapy instead. And that’s not easy nor does it feel good.”   
  
The medical therapy included multiple injections in a day. Various vaginal or anal check ups with medical rods that reach far enough to the slick glands. And those are far in an omega. Certain liquids would be administered through tubing needle. No privacy whatsoever. The patient always has a staff keeping an eye on them when in their room, when on lunch or activities, when using the restroom or showering. Any heat is drowned away by certain substances, but it is extremely exhausting to go through that.   
  
He could explain that in detail, but he was sure Peter was told about it sometime back telling by his expression at ‘medical therapy’. The physical therapy was the best by far for the omegas that preferred it.

** **

Peter pouts and he looks away. 

** **

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Bucky asks quietly, waiting patiently for the young omega to come to his full senses. And Peter just shrugs, squirming as he sits. “Do you want anything?”

** **

“I’m scared.”

** **

“I know. But I promise it won’t hurt, I won’t let it hurt.”

** **

Peter knows that it’s essentially the only option he has if he wants to get better. And he does want to get better. But that being his last option still scares him. He just wants to get better. Why does he have to go through this? That was the exact reason he got himself to how he is now, to avoid any of that  _ stuff _ . That backfired badly, didn’t it.

** **

“Do you want to eat or drink anything?” Bucky asks, and his voice is soft and low and Peter does not want to trust that voice.

** **

“No.” he mumbled, being sure he might throw up the contents just out of fear. Bucky keeps his eyes on him and Peter can’t do anything but pull the pillow from his nose and slowly set it aside. He wants to cry again. But he nods as a green light to start.

** **

“Are you sure? You know why we have to do this, okay? Nothing bad will happen to you. I’ll do everything so it won’t hurt.”

** **

“What am I going to feel?” Peter felt a bit ridiculous. Being the age he is, it was comedic he still hadn’t done anything. 

** **

“Good.” Bucky says simply. “I know you’re scared but I promise it’s going to feel good.” Bucky nods at him and puts his hand for Peter to take. “I’ll go as slow as you want me to. Okay? I’ll explain everything.”

** **

Peter blinks and slowly he raises his hand and lays it on Bucky’s. He’s still hesitant. But Bucky smiles and it makes Peter’s heart flutter. 

** **

“This isnt just sex with an alpha, okay? There’s more, but sex is part of it and I’m sorry it causes you distress.”

** **

“I can do it.” Peter says, voice shaking, but he nods.

** **

“Want to lay down for me?” Peter sniffs and he does lay back again. His hand absently reaches for the pillow but quickly pulls it back to his chest. 

** **

Peter is situated on the soft bed and Bucky doesn’t climb over him yet. His eyes travel down Peter’s frame and to the loose pants he was provided. Bucky looks at Peter and points at them. “I’m taking your clothes off, okay?” to which Peter nods and he holds a wince as the alpha’s fingers hook under the band and drag the clothing off. Bucky folds it and sets it aside and then his hands reach for Peter’s shirt. Peter collaborates to remove it and again Bucky sets it aside. Now he’s left in his white briefs.

** **

“Do you touch yourself?” Peter blushes and nods. “What gets you going?” Bucky asks, shifting on the edge of the bed to slightly loom over Peter. It’s not meant to be a lewd question. But the way his voice formed the words- Peter’s mind fogs.

** **

“Alphas.” he mumbles, his face heating up and remembering his secret blog and the dirty sites he’s visited before. 

** **

“What about alphas?”

** **

“Two of them.” Peter’s hands want to hold something, fumble with it. They lay besides Peter’s head.

** **

“Like a threesome?”

** **

“No. Just two of them. Doing it.”

** **

Bucky’s brows raise and he blinks. “ _ Oh _ . Two alphas going at it. Males?”

** **

“Either.” Peter says, his eyes going to Bucky’s hand that is now resting on his hip. 

** **

Female and male alphas both had that similar aggressive and hyper dominant personality. A female alpha could easily take over a male alpha and vice versa. But seeing them battle for dominance as they have sex is something Peter can drown in. The constant growling back and forth, the sudden whimpers that are magic to hear coming from an alpha, their sex being far from soft and slow. It’s competitive, fast yet long lasting when it comes to reaching their orgasm. Seeing them bring each other to a brink of an orgasm is what makes Peter spill as he’d touch himself while watching videos late at night.

** **

“It’s quite a show, ain’t it?” The alpha asks, and Peter nods shyly in agreement. “Okay. Why don’t you think about that as I touch you. Can you do that? Wanna close your eyes?”

** **

Peter nods and he gasps when a big palm lays itself on his groin. Peter winces and closes his eyes. His mind runs through images and videos of alphas, the noises they make, the typical strong muscled body they all have. And Bucky’s hands moves, softly rubbing his prick and Peter feels embarrassment swallow him as he feels certain warmth travel to his sex. Bucky is simply minding as he touches the tense omega. His careful hand seems to do the trick. Under his palm he feels the small prick twitch and gaining some hardness. 

** **

Peter shifts and whimpers, not wanting to get aroused. But he  _ has _ to.

** **

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Slow, remember?” Bucky’s voice is like music, smooth. Peter nods, yet his body absently trying to abstain from pleasure. “This is only the start, baby. You gotta let go a bit.” And his hand lowers in between his legs. 

** **

Peter winces, feeling his closed eyes burn with tears. He forces his hips to relax and he reaches for the comfort pillow. He inhales deeply, still thinking of the dominating alphas that linger in his dreams. How big they were. How  _ strong _ . 

** **

Lips start kissing his flat belly and he looks over to see Bucky looming over him and leaving small kisses. His prick jolts and Peter whines. Bucky’s hand responds by adding pressure, increasing the warmth there. 

** **

His kisses travel from side to side. When he reaches Peter’s bellybutton his kisses go directly down from there. But those are slower, they drag more on his skin. And Peter’s legs tremble. 

** **

“Gonna use my mouth on you, okay?” Bucky murmurs against his skin. He continued moving down slowly. For a moment he nibbles on Peter’s hip and Peter does not want to moan. So he whimpers loudly, the feeling of teeth on him foreign. 

** **

Bucky’s lips are on his covered erection and Peter’s hold on the pillow tightens. His hips jut and his knees lock. Sound escapes his mouth and Peter blushes more at his submissiveness.

** **

Bucky mouths the small prick, his breathe quickly heating up Peter and he travels lower. His lips reach Peter’s small sack and he plays with it, nosing and mouthing. He feels Peter’s hips thrust. With a small growl, Bucky’s hand pushes down on the omega’s hip and keeps him still. The growl was enough for Peter to freeze entirely and open his legs wider with a quiet whine. 

** **

“Good boy.” Bucky whispered, his fingers tugging at the boy’s underwear. They come off and Peter’s hardened cock is pink and twitches when Bucky’s breathing brushes against the skin. “I’m going to suck you and finger you, okay?”

** **

“Is it going to hurt?” Peter asks, hugging the pillow impossibly tighter. 

** **

“It’s going to feel good. You tell me if we have to slow down. Okay, baby?” Bucky’s eyes are staring straight at Peter and there’s some red in his blue irises. Peter shakily nods. “Slow, okay?”

** **

Peter complies with staying still, not wanting to annoy the alpha or be rude. But feeling something wet and warm lick up his cock makes Peter cry out and buck his hips. He shivers, never having felt something like that in his life. 

** **

The alpha let Peter move around for a while. His tongue ran along Peter’s cock, feeling it pulse and twitch with sensitivity. Peter whined, holding back from pushing the alpha away or wanting to do things he had never thought about doing before. Like- what would it feel like to fuck an Alpha’s mouth? Peter’s body betrays his efforts and he thrusts enough to move Buck’s licking coordination. Peter’s small cock is hot and leaking, much to his embarrassment.

** **

The omega shudders when he feels Bucky’s lips wrap around his tip and his tongue swirl on his slit. Peter watches Bucky and from that view the alpha is deep in concentration. Peter tilts his hips, his body restless and needy.

** **

Bucky then holds him down and his mouth sinks down on the omega’s cock. It’s small, Bucky does not struggle with it and he slowly moves up and down. Peter writhes under him, his whines accentuated and his eyes begin to feel moist again. 

** **

Having done this type of work before for a long time, Bucky knows small tricks and tips to help the omega under him feel deep pleasure. He takes his time with Peter. He’s slowly as he moved his head up and down the small shaft. His hands don’t touch Peter’s genitals much until Bucky feels a small squirt of precome inside mouth. His fingers just tease the small space between Peter’s balls and his hole. With a less critical omega, that would’ve aroused slick. But since Peter isn’t yet producing that, Peter just moans and moved his hips continuously.

** **

Bucky sinks down as low as he can. His nose touched against the barely there pubic hair of the omega and he sucks. Hard. Upon hearing moans from the boy, Bucky hums and the vibrations travel down Peter’s erection. The omega nearly shouts, his knuckles white, mouth hanging and his legs want to slap closed if it wasn’t for the alpha holding him down. The pretty noises Peter makes is enough to send signals down Bucky’s groin.

** **

“Bucky-” Peter calls, small tears threatening to fall from his golden eyes. “I want to come. C-can I…”

** **

Bucky heard and he pulls away. Peter whines at the loss and he throws his head back.

** **

Bucky wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “Not yet.” He responds, and Peter is staring at the red in Bucky’s eyes that has spread in the blue. “Gonna do more stuff.”

** **

“What stuff?” 

** **

Bucky responds by pulling a small bottle from god knows where and Peter raises an eyebrow. 

** **

“Lube.” Bucky mumbles popping the cap. Peter does not miss the small ‘extra’ on the label. 

** **

“W-what are you doing?” Peter asks, already knowing what’s going to happen. But his tears are falling now and he is terrified again and he’s naked in front of an Alpha who’s about to fuck him.

** **

Bucky looks at the omega and he leans down to face him. “Peter, it’s okay. You’re fine. Remember, I won’t let it hurt.”

** **

Nothing else is said when Bucky is coating his fingers with the warming lube. It's between Peter’s legs once again and he presses his finger pad against the rim. Peter jerks and shakes his head. 

** **

“I can’t -”

** **

“Yes you can. I’m with you.” Bucky pulls back and carefully he pulls off his shirt. It does the trick in silencing Peter. The omega stops to stare at the alpha’s body and a certain blush rises to his cheeks. 

** **

“That’s it, pretty, look at me. Everything's okay. Just look at me.” Bucky coos and his fingers is coating the tight muscle. Peter squirms and he does his best to not break down. But the alpha’s hand reaches to one of Peter’s hands and brings it down to his cocklet. “Touch yourself. Look at me.”

** **

Peter complied and his small hand wraps around his small erection and he relieves himself as Bucky works the very tip of his finger inside him. Peter’s eyes leak tears but he keeps concentrated on his alpha’s body and jerking his leaking cock. 

** **

Bucky’s entire index fingers is inside and he thrusted back and forth. Peter does not feel pain, but the discomfort is enough to make the omega quietly sniffle and his pretty face be traced by his tears. Bucky ignores and he works his middle finger. It’s a noticeable stretch but the omega does not fuss and he whimpers when he feels a change. His hand moves faster on his little cock and keeps his eyes trained on Bucky’s body. 

** **

“Good boy, you’re okay. You’re doing great, baby.” And the words tug at something inside Peter.

** **

Bucky’s own biology wants to reach him. His own cock fills and hardens at the view of Peter under him, whimpering and pleasing himself while being fingered. Bucky kneels on his knees and his free hand reaches to his own erection and he rubs. A quiet moan spills from his lips as he looks from the omega’s thin blushed shoulders, down his small perked nipples, his pale smooth stomach and his pink dick.

** **

Peter is able to smell the aroused scent from Bucky and his breathing hitches. Because it smells  _ good _ . 

** **

“ _ Al...Alpha? _ ” Peter whines, and it captures Bucky’s attention. Bucky looks up to see Peter’s eyes dilated and they’re begging for Bucky. Bucky recognizes his look and leans down to the omega. Peter wraps a free arm around his neck and his nose plasters to his neck where the smell is stronger and he moans. His hand moves with boldness and the fingers inside him begin to spark something unknown. 

Bucky blindly unbuckles his belt and his pants and drags them down as best he can. Peter does not notice much until Bucky pulls away and Peter’s eyes stop at the hard alpha cock, standing proud and red. His heart nearly stops.

** **

“You with me, Peter?” Peter nods slowly. Bucky pulls his fingers from the tight omega hole. “Open your legs for me, babe.” And Peter does so. Bucky can’t help the bubbling excitement when he sees the virgin pink hole. He pushes Peter’s legs to his chest and Bucky is amazed by the flexibility of the omega. So bendy and able. He holds them down, a firm hand under Peter’s knees and the omega begins to fuss. He shifts, whimpers, small cut off sounds of distress. 

** **

“Everything’s okay, Peter.” Bucky assures quietly. Peter’s eyes catches his gaze. “You’re going to be okay.”

** **

Peter understands, but when he feels Bucky’s cockhead press against his rim it makes Peter whine loudly.

** **

“Bucky!” Peter sobbed, the length of Bucky slowly sliding into him with ease. 

** **

“There we go, kitten. There we go, good boy.” The alpha above grunted, sliding in until his hips hit the omega’s soft ass. “Good boy. You’re doing good, baby.”

** **

Bucky gave small thrusts until he decided he was fixed well enough to fuck the omega. Peter sobbed underneath, his hips being held from twisting around by the older man. He wanted to move to his own accord. He wanted to pleasure himself. 

** **

“Stay still.” Bucky hissed, and Peter hiccuped as he listened to the order. He went pliant, slacking himself. The alpha thrusted steadily, every thrust pushing a pathetic sound out of Peter. 

** **

“I can’t.” Peter sobbed, “Bucky, I can’t-”

** **

Bucky halted and breathed deeply. Peter below covered his face and cried quietly. Bucky could feel Peter’s body responding. His body wanted what it wanted. Peter was a different factor.

** **

“Baby, we have to get through this. Slow, but we have to.”

** **

“Just wait.” Peter cried quietly. “Please.”

** **

Buck listened and slowly lets Peter’s legs down. Peter moved his hips and whined at the feeling of the alpha’s cock inside. Bucky held himself up above Peter, hands on either side of Peter’s head. The boy looked at him, eyes teary, but they switched from Buck’s face and his body. He moved again, hips shaking and moaned quietly. Bucky saw what he was doing. 

** **

Bucky pulled Peter up until he was seated on him. Peter balanced himself, holding Buck’s shoulders and staring down at where they joined. He closed his eyes and shifted his hips, making him shiver and groan. 

** **

As the omega fucked himself on the alpha, Bucky’s hands laid on his waist, keeping him steady and something to hold on to. Something to hold him from slamming Peter back down and ruining him. 

** **

His chest flushed, nipples perked. Bucky’s mouth latched on to his right peck. Peter squirmed and whimpered at the new feeling. It felt good. Bucky moved and shifted inside him, keeping Peter full and worked. 

** **

Peter’s cock dripped, rubbing between his and Bucky’s abdomens. Bucky knew he was hitting a spot inside the omega that should’ve had him crying and thrashing around. Peter was still mindlessly riding Buck. They would need sessions for that to happen.

** **

“Can you-..” Peter winced and laid his head on Bucky’s shoulder, shuddering.

** **

“Can I what?”

** **

“Touch me.” He whispered, and grinded his hips hard. Both moaned and Peter continued the pace. “P-please?”

** **

“Anything.” Bucky granted and his hand wrapped around the small thing. Peter yelped and froze. He tried his best to not acknowledge the act, he wanted to ignore that he lost what he for so long tried to keep. Tears bubbled in his eyes and he sniffed.

** **

“I’m- sorry…” Peter said to himself, “S-sorry…”

** **

“Peter.” Bucky called, “Kiss me.” Peter pulled back and his reddened eyes looked at Buck’s. “You’ll feel better, dolly.”

** **

Slowly, the man closed the space between the two and Peter woefully moaned into their kiss. Bucky was right. It did make him feel better. Buck’s lips were warm, he could feel Bucky’s stubble against him. His scent.

** **

A firmer hand reached and grasped Peter’s ass. The omega whimpered as the hand moved him down on Bucky’s hard and moved him up, then back down. Peter kissed Bucky harder, ignoring what was happening below. The feeling never before experienced, the warmth that suddenly overtook Peter. 

** **

Peter rode him for a long while. His little cock wept but he had not come. There was something that Peter couldn’t get to go away, it made him feel good, but no matter how hard he fucked down nothing happened. Bucky wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and huffed at every thrust. He really wanted-

** **

He couldn’t think of patients like that. No. 

** **

“I can’t…”

** **

“Peter?”

** **

“I feel something I c-cant make it go away.” he sniffled, burying his face in Bucky’s neck. “I can’t make it feel more…”

** **

“We’ll get there, baby.” Bucky assured and kissed his temple. “Right now, make yourself feel good.”

** **

Bucky groaned when Peter pushed himself down, his virgin hole taking in nearly all of Bucky. 

** **

“M-my fault…”

** **

Bucky took Peter’s chin and kissed him hard. His hand wrapped around Peter’s erection and tugged. Peter whined into his mouth, his riding nearly stopping. His small hands wandered the alpha’s body, mind blurry, a wet dream he wasn’t sure he wanted. But it felt good. And he felt safe. The skin his hands touched was smooth and muscles toned.

** **

Peter recognized the signs of upcoming orgasm. His balls tightened, warmth piled to his groin and something inside kept pulsing. Peter didn’t know what that was, only that it felt good and wanted Bucky to touch him  _ more _ .

** **

“B-Bucky…”

** **

“You can come, baby.”

** **

“But-  _ you _ .” Peter whined, feeling embarrassed at his words. He rutted against Buck’s abs and groaned quietly. “ _ You… _ ”

** **

“I’ll knot you, baby. Nothing bad is going to happen I’ll just knot you. Okay? We don’t have to.”

** **

“Can we?”

** **

That was enough. Bucky laid back and brought Peter with him. Peter was confused until he felt the man thrust up, fast, and hard, and he cried out. Bucky held Peter against him, Peter’s cock trapped between them. Peter’s cock was leaking but his hole entrance wasn’t leaking slick. Bucky wondered how good it would smell when Peter begins to make slick again.

** **

Knowing that there was no danger in mating or impregnating Peter, Bucky didn’t hold back in making both of them come. Peter sobbed above him, tears rolling down his cheeks and to Bucky’s shoulder, shuddering and moving his hips when he could. Dirty and sweet praises were whispered to him. It only sent hot signals to his sex and he was extremely close from spilling.

** **

“B-Bucky...I’m going to…”

** **

Bucky nodded against him, kissing his cheek and breathing hard. 

** **

“Do it, dolly. Do it for Alpha.”

** **

That did it. 

** **

Peter’s body tensed as his orgasm piled and strongly ripped from him. His cock shot spurts and his hole clenched down on the alpha, making him growl deeply. Peter nearly shrieked, one last pulse inside him ringing out a feeling inside. He rode down his high, crying as pleasure slipped from him with ease. 

** **

“ _ Alphaaa _ .” Peter sobbed, his legs and waist slumping. “Alpha,  _ please _ !”

** **

Bucky gripped his waist and thrusted inside deep. Peter shouted and suddenly something began to fill in. Expanding. 

** **

“Oh- Fuck!” Buck cursed, his knot expanding the tight omega hole and shooting in his own release. “Fuck!”

** **

Peter whimpered, the feeling strange and waking something else. Feeling Buck’s cock pulse inside him made Peter’s small cock shoot another weak load. Peter only cried and shifted as much as he could to ride it out. 

** **

The two laid where they were. Bucky breathed hard and Peter hiccuped above him. That being the strongest orgasm he’s had. Bucky could hardly believe the tightness of the omega. Clearly- Peter never wanted anything inside him. Nor did it seem he tried. 

** **

“Peter?”

** **

“Bucky…” 

** **

Bucky nodded and kissed his face. “You did great, pretty. You’re okay.”

** **

Peter weakly nodded and kept his face against his neck. Where it smelled really nice. Bucky on the contrary, couldn’t smell anything. Peter had no scent yet. 

** **

“Sleep. I’ll clean you and then you can eat something.”

** **

Peter nodded, out of breathe, doing his best to hold his sniffling and hiccups. Bucky didn’t seem to mind. His hand caressed his back and another one held his ass firmly. He liked that.

** **

“Well done, baby. You’re okay.” Peter felt safer at the words and snuggled closely. After a few minutes, Peter’s breathing went even and he slept peacefully on the alpha. 

**Author's Note:**

> okay I know I said Your Life Before Mine would update soon-  
...it's not soon yet.
> 
> Want a part two? Let me know below!
> 
> Tumblr [post](https://disaster-dan.tumblr.com/post/187019782259/winterspider-abo-au-omega-clinic) with moodboard :)


End file.
